Family
by painted heart
Summary: I know we have all different twilight stories, done one other myself, well I want to have another go at a new one. Violet is different, but a person who will not bat an eye lid when it comes to protecting her family, loyalty and love. Hope you like x
1. Chapter 1

New POV

Almost there, I can't wait to see the look on their faces!

I smirk at the thought, making my bike go faster, approaching the sign just outside my home town, Forks Washington.

I rev the engine and intentionally go faster, knowing that there is a cop car just hid behind the sign with a speed meter, I chuckle at hearing their sirens going off, their response has got faster, I smile widely, loving this.

I quickly look behind me seeing them behind me, I turn a corner and go fast down the road, hearing the car behind me, the houses and stores whizzing past me in a blur almost. I turn a narrow corner, needing to test them on this and go down the road, I'm a little disappointed in their reaction time to my last-minute turn, but oh well.

I hear another siren joining this one, I laugh at this, going further down the road before turning right down the road new the diners, I can make out the shocked faces of the people around at watching this chase, I have to admit to anyone else it would make them alarmed to see this chase going on between myself and a police car, a normal response is to worry and keep out of the way.

I see a kid running out into the road just ahead of me, but I quickly skid, stopping just beside him but I pick him up and hurriedly drive us over to the pavement,

"Look both ways kid!" I shout, he looks at me shocked but nods, then I rev the engine, and carry on, hearing the sirens closing in on me on my delay, I decide that they have run out of time and then start to make my way to the station, but then surprisingly I see more police cruisers coming at me from all directions, I stop my bike looking at them all impressed, their sirens all going off before they stop around me.

"Turn your engine off and come off your bike!" shouts a man on the megaphone, I smile at this, doing as he says and dismounting my bike, I raise my hands in the air in surrender.

"Now take off your helmet!" he says, he himself looking at me along with the other cops, some of them with pistols aimed at me, I can tell most of them are tasers though.

"Whatever you say…" I say, then taking off my helmet and tucking it under my arm at my hip,

"Uncle Charlie" I say with a big grin on my face, at this they all laugh, all of them lowering their pistols, big smiles on their faces. I look in time to have Charlie in front of me and bringing me into a big hug which I happily return.

"How did we do sweetheart?" he asks, I smirk at this, then point at the one in the car who had first been following me,

"This one needs to be more alert, he didn't expect me to turn down that road, he as well as this other one that joined him somehow lost me and could have truly lost me if I hadn't stopped a kid from walking on the road without looking if the road was safe. You need to make kids more aware at school to look both sides before crossing the road, he could have gotten hurt if I had been someone else who didn't care" I say, he nods at this, the guys all nodding in understanding,

"But I love this cage guys! That's new and loved it!" I shout at them all, they all cheer at this,

"We've been practicing, there would have been more if some of the other guys weren't on holiday in the United Kingdom" Charlie says, I grin and nod in understanding.

"Alright, let's get to the station to fill in the report and then we can go to the diner and have a welcome home celebration" Charlie says, I smile and nod in agreement, I'm starving!

"Chief! Do we get to come too?" asks Denis, I smirk at him for this,

"First two who volunteers to do a school visit this week can come along" he says, suddenly they all raise their hands,

"Brian and Harry" I say seeing that they were the first, they cheer at this and then they all start to get in their cars,

"See you at the station sweetheart" Charlie says, I nod a this putting my helmet back on.

Oh! Did I mention my uncle is the chief of police here in Forks, his name… Charlie Swan.

My name? It's Violet Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet POV

"So how long are you back for this time? Feels like years since I last saw you" Charlie says, I smile at him for this, the other two had already left as they had plans.

"A couple of months, and it's only been four months and eight days since I was last home. So, come on tell me how is Bella doing? Is she fitting in at school?" I ask curiosity killing me, she told me she was moving to forks for Renee to focus on her partner what's-his-name while he's doing some kind of sport professional – but not so professional, complicated much.

Anyway, I told her to go for it and it would do her good, she told me she arrived here safe but then I haven't heard much from her since.

"I think she likes it, not heard any complaints from her or the school" he says, I nod at this, Bella is a good hard working student anyway, she's smart, she won't get into trouble at school.

"She has however been asking some questions about the Cullens" he says. My eyes look straight to him at this, of all the people in the whole of the town, Bella goes for them?

"And?" I ask, looking for him to continue,

"Well it sounds like she's interested in Edward, she was only asking a few questions about the family, to be honest most of it is the usual rumours and questions going on in this place. However, something happened at the school's parking lot, a kid named Tyler lost control of his van and it skidded on the ice, would have crushed her for certain apparently, but I think one of them helped her" he says, I narrow my eyes from this, they wouldn't reveal themselves like that, it threatens exposure, so what is going on and why is Bella involved?

"Well I'm visiting them next so I can speak to them then" I say, he nods at this in agreement, I sip some more of my latte, sighing in content at the taste, they know me so well here, they always add extra caramel in my latte's it's just irresistible!

"How has your work been? Not been working too hard, right?" he asks, I smile at him for this, his concern has always warmed my heart.

"Going really well, I've got my other employees covering the weddings that are booked for the next few months and I have the others keeping an eye on the other jobs. They're missing me of course but I know they can handle it, wouldn't have hired them if I didn't think they could do the work or didn't have talent" I say, he nods at this in understanding, he was one of the first to tell me to go for starting my own photography company and from there I have worked very hard to make my business and here I am, already owning one of the top photography companies in the state.

"Well you give my regards to Carlisle" he says, I nod at this, us both getting up, I get my rucksack, jacket and helmet, I wave to the staff and they wave back,

"I will uncle Charlie, if I bump into Bella I'll let you know, otherwise I'll be round tomorrow" I say, he nods and we go into a hug, my rucksack and jacket already on and my helmet on my bike's seat.

"I'm happy your home sweetheart" he says, I smile in the hug at this, nodding in agreement, he kiss' my forehead before we separate and I put my helmet on, I mount my bike and before pulling out I wave to him, seeing him do the same.

It doesn't take long for me to get the start of their drive way, it takes roughly a good five to eight minutes' slow drive to get to their house from that turning. But the scenery around you never gets old, all the trees and lush green grass around, complete nature at its finest.

I see the house ahead of me, the sight of my home brings a smile to my face.

I see all the cars are in too, so everyone is here, however…something smells different around here, a smell I have never associated to this place.

I park the bike up and leave the helmet on the handle, knowing that there isn't a person around that would dare steal from this family.

Quietly I enter the building, and when I say quietly I mean ridiculously quiet, for every beat or sound I hear from within the house I try to use that to mask my own noise, like the sudden glass smash I hear from the first floor I use to open and close the door, hearing Mama talking, doesn't sound like she's happy.

"Perfect" Mama says, I frown at her tone, what has happened? And why do I smell strawberries?

"I just assumed - because you don't eat, you know.." Bella?!

I peek around the corner and there stood beside Edward is Bella herself, so that's where the smell is from, what is she doing here?

"Of course. That was very considerate of you" Mother Esme says, I smile at this, her ever calm presence I have missed.

"Ignore her. I do" Edward says, I narrow my eyes at this, I'll beat him for that,

"Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us" Rosalie says, fair point,

"I would never, ever tell anyone" Bella says, well I can vouch for her there at least,

"She knows that" Father says, I grin at him for this, I can't wait to surprise him!

"The problem is, you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett says, but Mother Esme pauses him, public? Public about what?

.

"Emmett" she says,

"No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly" Mama says

"... Badly? Oh. Badly. Like, where I become the meal" she says, at this I burst out laughing, the look on her face!

"Violet!" without a second's delay I'm in my big brother's arms spinning around in the air,

"Emmett!" I cry hugging him tightly, laughing at his antics,

"Stop hiding your scent baby sister! It's not fair!" he says, I laugh at him for this, as soon as he puts me on the ground I'm in another pair of arms,

"Mama!" I say wrapping my arms around her tightly, I have missed her terribly,

"My beautiful flower! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home!?" she asks looking at me in question, her cold previous exterior she had for Bella gone and replaced with a glowing smile and shining eyes at me,

"I wanted to surprise you, Alice said that I would never be able to surprise the family, well I won that bet!" I say happily, she laughs at this as well as the others,

"You still can't block your thoughts though little sister, but I didn't want to spoil your fun" Edward says, I grin at him for this, he gives me a hug before stepping back to Bella, but mother is in front of me next wrapping me in her arms in a hug, I hug her back,

"It's wonderful to have you home my dear" she says, I smile at her from this, then I finally look to my father,

"Papa" I say, he smiles at this warmly and I hurry into his arms, his wrapping securely around me, making me feel that no one would ever be able to hurt me, here I feel safe, surrounded by my family.

"My dear, it's a pleasant surprise for you to be here" he says, I smile at this, I always enjoy making my family happy.

"V-Violet? What are you doing here?" Bella asks, I turn around from this to smile at her, father's hands on my shoulders,

"I live here silly, well when I'm not back at my own place in Nevada of course" I say smiling at her, she looks to me surprised,

"So, I'm guessing that Bella here knows your secret?" I ask, looking to my family, they nod in answer, my eyes going to Bella, her expression changing from surprised to confusion,

"How do you know about them? I didn't know you knew them even?" she says, I chuckle at this,

"They're my family Bella. Rosalie is my Mama, Esme is my mother – two mothers if you will, Emmett and Edward are my brothers, and Carlisle is my father, Charlie is my uncle, they all raised me" I say, she nods slowly at this, I don't blame her for being confused, she was never told of this, but then she never asked.

"Wait so…no I don't understand, how is Rosalie and Esme your mums? How is my dad your uncle – I thought that you were just a friend of the family, and Carlisle is your father?" she asks, my smile lowers a little,

"It's a long story Bella" I say,

"It really is" comes Alice's voice, I look in time to see her walking onto the balcony and joining us in the room, I smile at her for this, giving her a hug,

"Alice is also my sister" I say, looking to Bella, she nods slowly at this, but she still looks confused,

"Love?"

I turn to look where Alice walked in, my eyes glued to him, his eyes staring back at me in shock, I smile widely at him, letting him feel how happy I am to see him.

"Surprise" I say, my eyes never leaving him, within a blink of an eye he is in front of me and suddenly I'm in his arms and he's running us out of the house and into the forest.

Well it has been a few days since I last saw my mate…Jasper Whitlock.

Hi everyone, I hope you like this fanfic so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

I watch happily as my youngest daughter and her mate Jasper disappear, the others smiling after them, it's been around two months since Violet has been away, and we know that he has missed her terribly, even with Alice keeping him distracted he has missed her which is understandable.

"I imagine you have some questions Bella" I say, my eyes going to her now, I'm sure this is all very confusing for her,

"Y-yes, I'm not sure how this all works" she says looking at me with what I can see is confusion,

"Come along, we can sit and I can tell you. I'm sure Violet would tell you but she is otherwise engaged" I say, leading her and the others to the living room.

I wait until we are all sitting and until Bella has sat and her heartbeat has calmed slightly before beginning.

"Now Bella, your grandmother was Helen Swan, married to Geoffrey Swan, and her sister was Jasmine Nicole. I met them both when they were younger as their doctors. But one day Jasmine came to me in private, she was pregnant, but she told me that the father was different, he was as attractive as myself and my family and beyond strong. Her pregnancy was far from normal, her pregnancy lasted three months before she gave birth. But she didn't make the child's birth. She asked us to take care of her child" I say, watching her expression as I start my story, she seems to be taking it in well.

"Rosalie was with me along with Esme at the time of the birth, Jasmine saw how Rosalie looked at the baby, knew how much she wanted a child of her own, and she asked her to be her baby's mother. Rosalie accepted and kept the baby, we all raised her together, monitoring her growth, as we came to learn that she was not completely human, she is also part vampire, our strength, speed and as far as we can tell our immortality, nothing seems to harm her also apart from another vampire which we found out from a misunderstanding some years ago" I say, she nods at this, seeming to take it all in,

"But why has she then referred to my dad as her uncle, I've known her for years but I was just told that she was a friend of the family?" she asks, I nod in understanding that will have been her father's story of Violet,

"Jasmine and Helen were very close sisters, Helen knew about the baby as well as Geoffrey, Helen told us that she knew the truth about us, but she swore never to tell anyone as long as we cared for the child, she was her niece after all and loved her very much. When she had your father Charlie, he was told the secret too, we had moved a few times but we kept in touch. But as the child didn't age, we couldn't be around here for too long, too many questions, once or twice Charlie would have Violet come to Forks to see her and that was when they agreed on the story of being family friends. He had to keep up appearances and so Forks knows of Violet – marginally, but enough." I say, she nods slowly at this, she seems to be doing well to take this all in,

"Why don't I give you a tour Bella, give you time to process this information" Edward says, she looks to him and nods, they both stand up and Edward leads her upstairs.

I look to Esme then Rosalie, Emmett and Alice,

"I think we will be ok" I say wanting to reassure them all, I know Esme will have been a little worried but with Alice's reassurance that Bella will be fine with us it has eased her worries immensely, only Rosalie is more defensive,

"I still think it is far too risky for her to know, it's dangerous enough with Charlie knowing" Rosalie says, I smile gently at her, understanding her worry with the Volturi's rules, but the Swans have kept our secret and not once leaked it to others,

"I trust Charlie as do you Rosalie, Violet also trusts Charlie and he nor his mother have betrayed us, I don't believe Bella would either, if she did want to, she would have done it already" I say, she doesn't look convinced but I know she will be placid on the situation for now.

"Now then, why don't we finish dinner, I'm sure at least one of the girls will be hungry when they come back" I say, they all smile knowing whom I mainly mean and make our way to the kitchen, knowing this will likely be for Violet, Rosalie is a lot more into the cooking now as she was before, I do hope she gets used to the idea of Bella, it does seem like she and Edward are good to each other, but it is early, we need to at this moment just watch and see how it goes.

Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter, I have edited the previous chapters to fit in with this story, but I think this way will make more sense.

Look forward to any reviews and hope you enjoy! x


End file.
